This invention relates to battery chargers, and more particularly to an electronic controller by which a battery charger may be turned on and off in accordance with voltage conditions at the battery being charged.
Some battery chargers have been provided heretofore that operate automatically to turn off if the output voltage exceeds a safe maximum. However, these prior battery chargers require manual starting.
Other battery chargers have been provided heretofore that provide an equalize charge function. However, they involve the manual resetting of a timer or the manual operation of an activating switch, such as pushbutton or toggle.
All known battery chargers provided heretofore can be connected to wrong size batteries, with consequent damage to the battery or charger.
All known battery chargers provided heretofore have been capable of delayed turn on by external timers. However, the timer may effect premature turn-off and may also effect recycling of the charger.